


Music and Us

by taeminyourmind



Category: K-pop, Lee Taemin - Fandom, SHINee, Taemin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminyourmind/pseuds/taeminyourmind
Summary: Brought together by music, you and Taemin begin a friendship that flourishes into a romance. After a year together, you tell Taemin that you’re ready, and he makes it his priority to make your first time gentle.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Reader, Lee Taemin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Music and Us

Whitney Houston’s  _ How Will I Know  _ blasts through the store’s speakers while you straighten the crates of records. Closing time is lurking in the shadows to release you from your shift so you can enjoy the night. Tonight was unusually warm, making people swarm the sidewalk and streets - groups of friends joke around while playfully pushing one another, people are drunkenly clinging to one another and slurring their words before laughing, people in their business attire loosened their buttons and ties as they navigate through the crowd. You love watching people walk by and sometimes wonder what their lives are like - Are they happy? Where are they going? Have they had their heart broken recently? Are they in love? But the one thing that keeps you on the night shift is the city’s lights that cast the buildings in neon hues. Something is addicting about its beauty.

Spinners is a record store that sits towards the edge of Myeondong shopping street. It's run by an older gentleman named Gio who wants to share his love of vinyl with Seoul. When you met him for an interview you were hired right away for the night shift so he could go home and be with his wife and toddler. Besides that, Gio is a private fellow whom you don’t know much more about. You’ve learned through the years that some things are meant to be unknown.

The song’s powerful vocals and perky 80s dance beat make a great combination that it’s impossible to not move along with its melody. The song’s composition engulfs your mind and transports you to the middle of a brightly colored dance floor, alone with only the music to keep you company. While you sway your body, mouthing the words to yourself, you fail to notice someone has entered the store.

“Encore!” A voice exclaimed when the song ends causing you to jump at the sudden noise. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s alright. I’m just a little embarrassed, I was expecting anyone to be here. Did you need any help?”

There’s a height difference between you and the young man standing in front of you. His broad shoulders are the first things you see until your eyes travel up more to see his face. His black hair is parted down the middle with the bangs slightly covering his eyes, on his ears, his cross earring reflects the store’s lights.

“I’m here to pick up an order,” he answers with a smile.

The records that are resting in your arms are soon put down before you go behind the register. Taemin follows and stands on the other side, his eyes looking at the posters and signed memorabilia hanging on the walls.

“I love coming in here,” he says.

“Do you come here often?”

“At least twice a week. But I worked late, so I came tonight.”

“That explains why I don’t remember your face,” you smile and look behind you at the boxes of orders. “What’s your name?”

“Lee Taemin.”

“Lee Taemin,” you say repeatedly to yourself as your eyes scan the names in front of the packages. “Here it is.”

You grab the package and place it on the counter while you enter the information into the computer system. While the loading screen swirled, you take a few glances at Taemin who’s leaning against the counter on one elbow, his head turned to watch the people go by the window. The different colors of neon lights paint over his face to create a watercolor design. From the side, you can better see his features - he is a rare beauty.

The sound of a receipt printing snaps you out your trance and makes Taemin turn to look at you. A soft smile appears on his face when your eyes lock for a moment.

“Here’s your order,” you say.

When you look up, you see the boy lost in a trance. You wave your hand in front of his face but to no avail. It’s not until you snap your fingers that he breaks his trance.

“Something on your mind?” You ask while handing him his package that he tucks under his arm.

Taemin stays still for a moment before sliding a hand in his pocket and bringing out a small piece of yellow paper. He hands you the paper and your eyes skim over the words that talk about an upcoming show for artists and musicians.

“I’m going to perform some songs,” he says. “Some covers and some original work.”

“So, you’re a singer?” You inquire while leaning forward on the counter.

“Will you come?” His fingers brush against your hand to point at the details on the bottom of the paper.

“Oh, I don’t know,” you answer while avoiding eye contact.

“What’s your name?”

“___.”

“___,” he repeats with a smile. “You won’t regret it if you come.”

He turns on his heels and walks towards the door. When his back faces you, you look up and watch how his poised body moves - his head held and his broad shoulders swaying confidently. His dark backside contrasts with the bright neon lights that shine through the window. Your mind swirls as you look down at the paper in front of you - should you or should you not go? It’s been a while since you went out and had fun, and you decided it’s time you go out and enjoy yourself.

“I think I’ll be able to make it,” you call out to the boy.

Taemin stops with his hand on the door and turns to look at you.

“Alright, ___,” he smiles before winking. “I’ll see you then.”

Taemin pushes the door open and disappears into the crowd. You rush to the door to switch off the open sign and spot Taemin among the crowd, your eyes following him until he’s out of sight. You feel yourself breathe for the first time since he came into the store. Were you holding your breath the whole time? Or were you trying to control yourself from letting any feelings show through. You shake your head and switch the sign off.

“I just met him,” you say to yourself while locking the store’s door. “No way I caught feelings that fast.”

Taemin’s face continues to pop into your mind as you put things in place to close the store. Your eye catches the yellow paper resting on the counter when you shut down the computer. Placing it in your back pocket, you grab your bag and bike from the back and exit the store. The street is less busy as the night goes on making it easy to lock the doors and pull down the security gate. You thought the bike ride home would help you clear Taemin out your mind, but all that does is solidify him in your thoughts and make you wish for Wednesday to quickly come.

\--

Each day seemed drawn-out as Wednesday approached. The hours seemed longer and you found yourself unable to get proper rest and wishing the day to quickly go by. When Wednesday finally came, its hours teased you as you watched the clock move at a glacial pace. You had gotten permission from Gio to close early, which also resulted in a tease about you having a crush.

The night sky blankets the city with its building beginning to display their colorful neon signs. The sidewalk begins to flood with characters of all ages as the sounds of night fill the air. You change into a green silk blouse, black leather pants, and a gold heel. You close the store for the night and find yourself flowing the flow of the crowd. There’s a feeling of excitement leaping around your chest as you are engulfed in the night scene. You stand at a crosswalk, waiting for the okay to walk, and look at HoneyB’s bright honeycomb sign.

HoneyB’s is a place where music and food lovers can come and indulge in these pleasures without judgment. They pride themselves in supplying homemade food and providing live entertainment from local talent. It’s a hot place to perform if you’re an up-and-coming artist because many music executives frequent there.

You walk through the honeycomb-shaped doors and are immediately greeted with the aroma of hotteok. The interior decoration was a combination of peach yellows and olive greens with gold accents relating to bees along the walls and tables and its floor was brown laminate wood flooring. 

You take a seat in the back where you have a clear view of the presenter on stage. He’s wearing navy blue thick-framed glasses and a maroon suit with intricate gold accents and a black tie. He exudes charisma as he interacts with the audience and cracks a couple of jokes that make you chuckle. Each time he steps on stage to present the next artist you feel your stomach flip, hoping to hear Taemin’s name. And each time his name isn’t called, you feel a little disappointed.

“And now ladies and gentlemen, the man you’ve all been waiting for,” the present zealously began. “Taemin!”

The sound of Taemin’s name piqued your attention. You raise your head and watch the lights dim as the room explodes in applause. Taemin seems to glide when he walks to take his place behind the microphone. A short sleeve fitted blue jumpsuit with black belts fastened around his waist drapes his body as one arm sports a black leather glove that goes up to his elbow. His hair is gelled back and his eyes are covered in a dark eyeshadow. The outfit complements his body and you scold yourself taking in his physique.

From the moment the music began to eerily play from the speakers, you are hypnotized by the way his body is fluidly moving with the rhythm and hits each beat. And then, he begins to sing in a sultry tone that takes over the music. He grips the microphone stand while his body moves provocatively against it as if it were a person. His moves mesmerize you and his voice captivates you. If nobody else in this world was born to do so, he was born to be a performer.

The audience erupts in applause and whistles when his set ends. The overwhelming support makes Taemin put his hand on his heart and smile bashfully. He collects the roses that are thrown on stage and bows before exiting.

“He’s amazing!”

“Do you think we can sign him?”

“I hear he only performs twice a month and for a lot of money. And if he’s pulling crowds like this, I understand why.”

So many people talk loudly to praise Taemin’s performance and make you feel proud to see how many enjoyed his performance. With Taemin as the last act, the house band begins playing jazz classics. Your body sways with the melody until a rose appears in front of your eyes. Your eyes follow the arm and see Taemin smiling warmly at you. You take the rose in your hands while he takes the seat beside you, placing the rest of the roses on the table.

“What’s this for?” You ask while smiling at the rose and then at him.

“For coming tonight.”

He scoots his chair closer to yours and turns his body so he faces you. He leans his elbow on the table and rests his cheek in his palm. His eyes study your face as you admire the rose in your hand.

“You did amazing,” you compliment. “You’re amazing.”

“Oh, no,” he humbly answers.

“Oh, c’mon,” you say while softly pushing him. “You can say you’re amazing. There’s nothing wrong with boasting a little.”

“Okay, I  _ am _ kind of amazing.”

The two of you remain quiet and enjoy the next two selections from the band. Now and then someone will notice Taemin and congratulate him on his successful performance, and each time, Taemin humbly thanks them.

“Have you ever thought about going into the business,” you ask before the band starts their next selection.

“Think? I dream about it!” He exclaims. “I love performing. There’s nothing more I want to do than be on stage and entertain.”

His face lights up in his excitement. His eyes are wide and his hands move along with his words that are flying from his mouth. The passion he possesses for the stage is a rare thing to see these days; many people you know are miserable in their jobs and have long lost any motivation they had for their passions. Similarly, you feel the same about music and can find yourself excited to teach and recommend new music to others.

“In the meantime, I work at my mother’s bakery,” he says while resting back in his chair.

“Your mother owns a bakery?” You ask in surprise. He smiles at the change in your face and nods.

“She opened it a few years ago when she got laid off from a job she was miserable at. She took a chance and used much of her savings to build her dream and it’s growing despite a couple of rough patches in the beginning. Her ambition makes me want to work harder for my dream.”

Taemin’s eyes sparkle as he talks about his mother. You can see how important she is to him and how much he admires her. A part of you breaks at the thought of having a mother that deeply cares for and loves you. Maybe in another life, you will have a mother like that.

“Hey,” he whispers, his hand gently rubbing yours to get your attention. “Are you alright?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” You nod, trying your best to smile.

Perhaps he can feel the shift in your emotion because he softly smiles at you and squeezes your hand. You’re thankful he doesn’t press forward and make you talk about the thoughts swirling in your mind. Squeezing his hand back, you stand to your feet with the rose resting one hand while the other reaches out to Taemin.

“Shall we?”

He looks at your hand for a moment before grabbing it and standing to his feet. The height difference between you seems greater than the first time you met; your head is at the same level as his chest making you crane your head to look up to him. Together, you walk out of the establishment and into the soft summer breeze that’s carrying a floral scent from the nearby tree.

“___,” he says. “Are you able to have lunch this Friday?”

“This Friday?” You look up and think for a second. “Sounds good. I’ll be at Spinners.”

“Great, I’ll pick you up after I leave work,” he says while bringing out a napkin from his back pocket and using a pole to write his number on it. “Here’s my number.”

He hands you the piece of paper before standing on the curb and hailing a taxi. It takes a minute before one pulls up to the curbside. Taemin opens the taxi door and turns to you. Before you can walk to the taxi, your body is met with a warm embrace as he wraps his arms around you. Hesitant at first, you allow yourself to relax and place your head against his chest and wrap your arms around his waist. He smells like a mixture of cologne and the hotteok from HoneyB’s. You feel him give you a soft squeeze and kiss the top of your head before letting go.

“Call me when you get home,” he whispers into your head and lets your body go.

“I will,” you smile before entering the taxi.

You wave to Taemin as the taxi begins its journey down the street. Your eyes stay focused on his figure until it gets lost in the crowd.

“Was that your boyfriend?” The older taxi driver asks when you turn around.

“Him? Oh, no. He’s just a friend.”

“I’ve had many friends in my life, and the only one that put a smile on my face like the one on yours was my wife.”

You relax your face when they point out your smile, realizing you haven’t stopped smiling since the hug. Your fingers caress the rose’s petals while you look out the window at the change of scenery. You live on the outskirts of the city even though you dream of living in its heart one day.

Entering your apartment, you immediately place the rose in a cup of water and dig in your pocket to find Taemin’s number. For a second, you hesitate before calling. Each ring makes your heart pound faster as you begin to think that perhaps he was pulling your leg and gave you a fake number.

“Hello?” A voice finally answers.

“I told you I would call when I made it home,” you say, trying to hide the smile in your voice.

“I’m glad you made it safely,” Taemin says softly. “Good night, ___.”

“Good night, Taemin,” you whisper as you lay in bed and look out the window at the stars pulsating in the night sky. “I’ll see you Friday.”

\--

Friday - 1 p.m.

The record store is empty aside for you and Gio who are placing the newly released records in a bin by the front door. Cheap Trick’s mellow  _ When You Need Someone _ plays through the speakers causing you to sway with the melody and hum the words. You are so deep in the song’s rhythm that you don’t hear Gio talking to you.

“Earth to ___,” Gio says, giving you a light push to bring you back.

“Huh?”

“I asked if you were going on lunch break soon.”

“Oh yeah, I am! I’m just waiting on Tae -”

You stop yourself from saying Taemin’s name, making Gio raise one eyebrow. He watches you turn your back to him and make busy by straightening records that were already straightened. Walking beside you, he bumps your shoulder.

“This is the same guy you went to see the other night?”

A sigh falls off your lips. You nod your head and try your best not to look at Gio who has his eyebrows raised in excitement.

“___, if you have a crush on him, then say so!”

“I don’t have a crush on him!”

“Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself? Look,” Gio turns you to look at him with a fatherly look. “There’s nothing wrong with having a crush on someone you just met. Don’t go your whole life not knowing what it is to love and be loved.”

“I love music and you love me,” you protest.

“I’m talking about love in the romantic sense. Music isn’t going to love you back and of course, I love you, you’re like a daughter to me.”

You open your mouth to speak but close it when someone taps on the store’s window. You and Gio turn and see Taemin smiling and pointing to his watch. You smile and wave at the boy and give the rest of your record crate to Gio.

“Not a word,” you warn before grabbing your jacket and walking out the door.

Taemin is wearing a distressed light wash denim jacket and matching jeans, an 80s inspired white tee, and red converse. He has an apple hairstyle with the ponytail pulling his bangs out his face. Seeing you come out of the store, he immediately walks to you and wraps his arms around you. You take in his scent and melt at the smell of fruit-filled pastries lingering on his clothes.

“Are you hungry?”

“Starving, I haven’t eaten all morning.”

“Why?” He asks and pulls away. His face contorts in confusion while he grabs your shoulders.

“I’m not really hungry in the morning,” you shrug.

Taemin’s eyes travel over your face and release his grip. Wrapping his arm around your shoulders, he pulls you to walk with him down the sidewalk. He holds you close as the sidewalk crowds with people rushing for lunch. The feeling of being held close to his body makes butterflies flutter in your stomach. You try to get rid of the feeling by thinking that he is just overly friendly and shows his care and love through touches.

“You just met him,” you think to yourself. “You can’t fall for someone you just met.”

The diner Taemin decided to take you to is only a 15-minute walk from Spinners, but it wouldn’t seem as bad if it wasn’t for the crowds and waiting at crosswalks. The clouds provide shade from the scorching sun making the walk pleasant overall. The blue painted brick and mortar building stands alone with small tables placed outside. From your view, the place isn’t too crowded but is plenty busy. The smell of freshly made waffles tickles your nose and triggers your stomach to grumble. You place your hand over it in an attempt to quiet its noise, but you fear Taemin has already heard it by the suppressed smile on his face.

“Hi,” he says to the hostess posted behind a stand. “I made reservations under Lee Taemin.”

The hostess looks at a sheet of paper before grabbing two menus from the shelf behind her.

“Follow me,” she smiles and begins walking to the back of the building.

Taemin’s arm falls from your shoulders and takes your hand in his. His thumb caresses the top of your hand as you keep up with the hostess who’s speed walking to your table. He stops at the door the hostess walked through and turns to wink at you. A confused expression spreads across your face until he walks in front of you and helps you cross the threshold.

You bring your other hand to shield your eyes from the sun and are amazed at what is in front of you. A small man-made pond sits in the middle of the small space with beautifully planted flowers and bushes surrounding it, small vintage tables and chairs of different pastel colors are placed around the area, and a white wooden fence encloses the space. Taemin smiles at your reaction and guides you to a pink table located under the shade of a tree that is decorated in white blossoms.

“Enjoy your meal,” the hostess says before retreating inside.

You and Taemin sit across from each other in a booth next to a large window. Plants and small trinkets line the windowsill while large pink bubbly letters reading “Sweety’s”. His eyes dart back and forth on the menu.

“How did you find out about this place?”

“My father used to take me here every Friday after dance lessons,” Taemin says, smiling at the sweet memories playing in his mind. “This place became our little secret, not even my mother knew about it.”

“But I know about it.”

Taemin shrugs and leans back in his seat. “I only bring special people here.”

“And how many special people have you brought here?” You inquire, raising your eyebrows slightly.

Taemin leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. The corner of his mouth tugs upward as he smirks at you. The closeness of his face makes you lean back a little, your emotions feeling tangled as his warm eyes stare into yours.

“Only one,” he replies. The faint scent of spearmint lingers on his breath “and I think she’s pretty special.”

You try to conceal the smile growing on your face as you watch Taemin lean back. Throughout lunch, you allow the smile you once tried to conceal to show as you and Taemin exchange stories from your youth. The thought of lunch coming to an end makes you want to remember his face, his words, and his voice until he suggests you have lunch at Sweety’s every Friday afternoon. You eagerly agree to his suggestion, finding yourself excited for the times you can be in his presence.

For the next few months, Taemin takes you to Sweety’s every Friday afternoon and surprises you by returning to Spinners to escort you home. Between the Friday lunches, long walks home that consist of meaningful conversations, and phone calls that go until late at night, you find yourself feeling more attached to Taemin. He’s someone you can trust, someone who comforts you, someone who you don’t want to be without. To describe the feeling Taemin gives you with just his soft stare would be similar to being filled with so much love that it overflows.

This Friday starts as usual - you go to work, have lunch with Taemin, and he escorts you home after your shift. But at lunch, Taemin invites you to stop by his mother’s bakery after closing hours. When you arrive at the quaint store, you can see Taemin is vigorously cleaning the countertops through the storefront window, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His head immediately turns in your direction when you gently tap on the window. A smile grows on his face as he, almost skipping, quickly goes to the door to allow you in. Before stepping in, you’re met with the sweet scent of fresh cinnamon raisin bread and a warm embrace.

“How was the rest of your day?” Taemin whispers. He takes your hand and leads you to a round table along the back wall.

“Busy as usual, but why are we at your job?” You ask while having a seat.

“I thought you might enjoy a sweet treat,” he winks before disappearing into the kitchen area behind a set of double doors.

The bakery is dimly lit with the air sweetly scented with pastries and freshly brewed coffee. The marble floors reflect the lowlights, causing an illusion of sparkles to glimmer throughout the area. The faint words and rhythm of a song playing overhead make you sway along with the song.

“What song is playing?” You ask when Taemin returns with a tray in his hands.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” he says softly while placing the tray on a table nearby. “But it’s my demo. I’ll get you a copy.”

“Autographed?”

“Of course,” he winks before placing a small plate in front of you. “And I now present you with an arlette ice cream sandwich, all made by yours truly.”

Taemin rests his chin in his palm while you melt at the fresh and sweet flavors exploding on your tongue. He chuckles lightly and reaches over to wipe away some ice cream that smeared on the corner of your mouth. His thumb lingers against your face, gently stroking your cheek and watching you with gentle eyes.

“There’s something I wanted to say to you,” he says before pulling back, his face tightening as he straightens his posture. “But I don’t know how to say it.”

You slowly lower the treat from your mouth and focus your attention on Taemin. He fidgets in his seat as his eyes dart back and forth overhead, like the words he wants to say will magically appear.

“I’m afraid,” he says low. “I love our friendship. I love how we can confide in one another, I love how we trust one another, I love how we can have different opinions, and I love the way I feel when I’m with you. And I tried to convince myself that it was just an infatuation, but you’re always on my mind. I think about you more than anything, I think about your voice, your smile, the way you longingly gaze at me, and I love the way you call my name and how it echoes in my head. But I’m afraid of losing our friendship.”

“Why would you be afraid?” You ask with tears brimming your eyes. To see Taemin on the brink of tears while confessing to you makes you want to leap up and hold him in your arms. Instead, you try to suppress your tears until you no longer can. A few fall on the tabletop when you reach across the table and lay your hand on top of his and squeeze it gently, encouraging him to continue.

“I love you, ___. And I don’t want to lose our friendship or have you slip away from me, because I love you. And I understand if you don’t feel the same,” he whispers the last sentence while his thumb softly strokes the top of your hand. “I just need to hear you say something.”

Taemin’s head hangs when you retract your hand from his grip. You hurry to his side and kneel beside him and gently direct him to look at you before gently pressing your lips against his. His hands tenderly cup the sides of your face as he presses into the kiss, his lips slowly moving against yours. Your forehead presses against his as you slowly pull away.

“What took you so long to tell me?” You ask while flashing a wide smile, your hands holding onto his wrists.

“Then I guess I know the answer if I ask you to be my girlfriend?” He smiles eagerly, ready to bounce out his seat as he awaits your answer.

“I would love to be your girlfriend, Taemin.”

\--

It’s been a year since Taemin asked you to be his girlfriend. To say love is a rollercoaster of emotions is an understatement, a generalization of what it truly feels like to feel the high and the lows. There’s something wonderful about being able to run to each other’s arms when things don’t go well, when insecurities taunt you, and even after arguments you find the strength to get through it together. He’s become the one person you can trust, besides Gio, and the only person you’ve felt this strongly about.

You find yourself wrapped in Taemin that you notice the change in how you act and think about him. You find yourself passionately kissing him like you’re breathing life in his lungs and find him in your fantasies. You think it’s just a phase until he enters your dreams and you look at his hands and wish they were touching your skin.

He finds your stares impassioning and he can feel his stomach knot each time his eyes meet yours. Whenever your lips passionately collide with his, he feels the world stop around him. And he wants nothing more than to hold you close and have his fingers caress your body. When you confided in him that you will let him know when you are ready, he’s done his best to not pressure you or even hint at it. But tonight, you were ready.

You stand in front of the mirror, tying a robe around your naked body. Your stomach is swarmed with butterflies the more you think about Taemin waiting outside the door.  _ This is it,  _ you think while giving yourself a smile of encouragement in the mirror. With a deep breath, you place your hand on the handle and open the door.

The room is dim and painted in a warm hue as the candles flicker on the dresser and nightstand, creating shadows on the walls. Taemin’s back faces you while the candles cast shadows in the dips where his muscles are. Hearing the door open, he slowly turns around with a soft smile.

“Hi beautiful,” he whispers while walking towards you. The closer he gets, the more nervous you become. When you glance at the floor, he gently lifts your head. “It’s okay. I got you.”

Taemin closes space between you with a deep kiss, your lips hungrily moving against one another. His hands quickly untie your robe and slide it off your body. Before you can cover yourself with your arms, his hands rest on your waist, squeezing it gently. Your palms press against his chest as he pulls your body to his.

Swiftly, Taemin drops his hands to the back of your thighs. His fingers grip them as he hoists you up and carries you to the bed, placing you on the cool, satin sheets. His lips stay against yours as he positions himself on top of you. His hand slowly snakes up the side of your body until it cups your breast. You sigh sensually when his fingertips gently squeeze your aroused nipple.

He slowly pulls his lips away from yours, his teeth lightly biting your bottom lip as he does so. His luscious lips place tender, wet kisses from your neck to the sensitive area between your inner thighs, making you squirm as butterflies tickle your stomach. His eyes are laced in seduction, watching you squirm under his touch.

Taemin spreads your legs and softly kisses your lips. Your hips buck when you feel his tongue part your lips and brush against your clit. You suck in air through clenched teeth at the brief moment of pleasure. Before you can recover, Taemin’s tongue circles and teases your entrance while his thumb rubs against your clit. The overwhelming dual sensation makes you reach down and grip his hair with your hand while the other grips the sheet. Your breaths shudder as you try to suppress any moans begging to escape.

You let out a small whimper when the pleasure ends and sit up on your elbows to see him more. You watch as his fingers glide up and down your folds, spreading your wetness. Your body shudders and you choke on a small moan whenever his fingers pass over your clit. Two of his fingers slowly begin to push into your entrance until you reach down and grip his wrist.

“Are you okay?” He softly asks, worried when he sees the nervousness on your face. “We can stop if you want.”

You’re quiet for a second until you let go of his wrist and smile gently at him. “I’m okay, just nervous.”

Taemin’s face softens as he reassures you. When you’re ready, he slowly enters the middle finger and then the ring finger. Their presence in you makes you shift as you grow accustomed to them. He slowly begins to pump his fingers in and out of you. The slight uncomfortableness on your face changes to pleasure as your eyebrows furrow while you moan under your breath. He notices the way your chest rises and falls quickly with the pace of fingers.

When your walls grip around his fingers, Taemin slides his free hand down his sweatpants and grip his member, jacking himself off to the pace of his fingers. He bites his bottom lip as he imagines your bodies grinding against each other. He groans at the sound of your wetness stirring in the air.

A ball of warmth heats your core when Taemin’s fingers curl in angles. Once you were afraid to let out a moan, now you can’t do anything but moan at the waves of pleasure continuously crashing into you. Your hips grind a little onto his fingers, desperate to allow him to go deeper.

You whimper when he abruptly retracts his fingers. You watch as they glisten against the light, drenched in your wetness. Your fingers unconsciously grip the sheets when he locks eyes with you, pushing them past his lips before licking them clean. You follow his hands as he slowly slides off his pants, revealing his erect cock. It twitches when his eyes look over your body. Reaching over to the nightstand, he opens a condom and places it over his member.

Taemin grips your thighs, pulling you closer to his body. He gently lowers himself on top of you, his chest pressing against yours so you can feel his pounding heartbeat. Moving slightly, he positions himself at your entrance.

“Are you ready?” He asks softly.

When you nod, he places a kiss on your forehead while slowly pushing his cock through your entrance. Your eyebrows furrow in discomfort as you grip onto his upper arms. Soft praises flood from Taemin’s lips until he is fully inside you. He stays still for a while to allow you to adjust before slowly rocking in and out of you. The unusual pressure makes you scrunch your nose as you tense under him.

Gradually, the feeling of discomfort subsides and transforms into pleasure. The feeling of him rubbing against your walls makes you close your eyes and softly moan his name. Your sultry tone when moaning his name becomes his motivation as his rocks become faster and his lips caress your jawline. You hold onto the back of his head and allow yourself to repeatedly call out his name.

Taemin sits up and grabs your hips, holding them in place as he pulls back before snapping back into you, making your breasts bounce each time. The unexpected harshness makes you choke on a moan each time his tip rubs against your sweet spot. His face flushes as he quickens his pace, his bangs sticking to the sweat on his forehead. He groans your name loudly before pulling out of you.

With a few swift movements, he flips you on your stomach and guides you up so your back is against his chest and legs are apart. His strong arm holds you tight while the other holds his cock, rubbing it along your folds before positioning it to your entrance and thrusting it in. 

You sigh together as he enters you. You look far enough to the side for Taemin to press his lips but accidentally bump your forehead against his. You both softly laugh at the mistake before he catches your lips on his while he slowly grinds into you. He, once again, whispers praises and encouragement against your lips. One hand plays with one breast as the other descends to your clit and quickly rubs it, making you loudly moan against his lips. You feel him smirk when you beg him to go faster, and he obliges.

A knot forms in your core causing you to pull away from the kiss and rest your forehead against his jaw. You begin to whimper at the sensation and find yourself trying to pull away from his body, but he holds you tighter.

“It’s okay,” he struggles to say through a moan. “Just relax.”

Your small whimpers turn into a pleasurable scream of his name as you throw your head back, allowing your body to let go. Your body twitches in his arms as the wave crashes into you and leaves you. The euphoric relief that settles over you makes you softly smile. But the smile is short-lived when Taemin holds you tightly and thrusts into you quickly, chasing after his end.

The sound of your skin slapping against each other bounces off the walls as your intimate shadows move along them. Taemin’s breathing becomes hitched as his thrusts become arrhythmic. Whines of your name drip from his tongue as he inches closer to his end. Finally, when he reaches his gratification. He squeezes your body tight and cums into the condom, his hips thrusting forward with each spurt.

For a few moments, Taemin keeps you close, his heavy breathing tickling the side of your neck. Gently, he pulls out of you and guides you to lay on your back. He sits beside you, his eyes looking over your face as his fingertips gently stroke the side of your face.

“You did so well,” he whispers with a gentle smile. “Are you okay?”

You smile bashfully and cover your face before nodding. His soft chuckle makes you feel warm as he removes your hands from your face and gazes into your eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
